The Watchers
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Actually three stories! Harry's in love with Ron, Snape's in love with Remus, and Neville... Well, he's just caught in the middle.
1. Watching and Wanting

Title: Watching and Wanting  
  
Author: Bemidia  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask, Don't tell, Don't own, Don't sue.  
  
Summary: Kinda angsty, very mild slash.   
  
Author's Note: It's very short. Don't know where it came from, but it will probably have a sequel from another point of view. (Warning about Sequel: Probably Snape's POV.) R&R!  
  
***  
  
What happens when some one is close enough to touch and just out of your reach? God I wish I knew the answer.   
  
I watch him during the day, working on the paper due the next day, joking with me and the rest of our friends. I want to touch his face just to make sure that the angel is real. I don't.   
  
There are days where I have 'independent study' and he's in Muggle Studies. The others go with him and I'm left alone in the seventh year dormitory. I sit on my bed and stare at he place where he slept last night. Occasionally I'll brush my hand over his pillow and wish it were him I was touching.   
  
Once I got enough courage to lie on his bed, and breathe in the scent of his shampoo and something so distinctly him.   
  
Every now and then I'll wash my own hair with his shampoo just to be reminded of him when he wasn't in my direct line of sight.   
  
Sometimes I wonder if Hermione ever guessed the reason why I stare at him for longer than necessary. I've caught her looking at me with a strange look on her face every now and then, and I wonder if my emotions are written in my eyes.   
  
Every now and then I drown in those blue eyes, and I have to shake myself out of it before he notices how hard I'm staring.   
  
My days are filled with just finding time to observe him, to watch him as he laughs, and comfort him when he cries. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he was a straight as a man could get, I think I might have found the courage to say something. Of course, no one knows that I'm gay.   
  
I should just get over it. There's no way it'll happen and there are so many more important things in the world right now. Voldemort is still out there, hopefully weaker from our last meeting, but he's alive.  
  
I'm surprised that none of those memories came out during Occlumency lessons with Snape. I wonder how bad he would have tried to provoke me if he knew.   
  
For now I'll just content myself with watching and wanting... Maybe one day...   
  
***   
  
I know it's weird but I hope you liked it! R&R! 


	2. Watching the Watcher

Title: Watching the Watcher   
  
Author: Bemidia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and as much as I pray to the Can-Opener God I don't think I ever will.  
  
Summary: Snape's POV. (I warned you) More slightly angsty, very mild slash.   
  
Notes: R&R!!!  
  
***   
  
I wonder how much Potter watches Weasley. I don't really care, but the memory of how many simple memories there were in Harry's subconscious made me wonder if that's all the boy did.   
  
The boy remembered exactly how Weasley liked his tea, and even the movement the redhead made while stirring his cup. He remembered the exact motions that Weasley went through in the morning, after getting up. The boy had even memorized the exact pattern of freckles on Weasley's face and the back of his hands.   
  
I honestly believe that Potter's in love with the hotheaded Gryffindor, and more than a bit obsessed. I don't remember all the memories I saw, but I remember them all being tinged with a longing so strong, and deep that it even hurt me to watch them.   
  
It was an all too familiar longing...   
  
I can recall the way he moved his quill over the parchment when proof reading something. I remember every fleck of gold in those haunted eyes. I can still feel the pain of waking up in the infirmary with almost healed slices on my arms, almost frantic with the worry of whether or not he was all right.   
  
Potter truly is blessed. At least his obsession is his friend. He can watch and stare for as long as he wants. Me watching too hard just got me hurt in one way or another.   
  
I watch him more often now. I use the guise of Albus telling us all to keep both eyes on Potter as often as possible.   
  
I don't think he even notices. He's too busy watching Weasley to care. I'm surprised he hasn't failed all of his courses by now. But then again, after so many years of watching he probably got used to balancing real life and his obsession.   
  
I guess we're both in the same boat. Only his side isn't sinking...  
  
***   
  
R&R!! 


	3. Slight Amusement

Title: Slight Amusement   
  
Author: Bemidia  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Again, praying isn't helping.   
  
Summary: Again very short. No angst this time. Slash  
  
Notes: My plot bunnies have lost their minds.   
  
***  
  
I think I'm going insane. This shouldn't be funny.   
  
First... Harry starts watching Ron... I guess that's easy enough to explain. Sometime feelings change.   
  
Then, in third year... Snape watched Professor Lupin like a hawk. It was only after I found out about their history that I understood. I know it's cliché but there really is a fine line between love and hate.   
  
But this year Snape has started watching Harry. This is where I start questioning my sanity.   
  
It's good to be me. No one really bothers me besides Malfoy, but even he's cut back this year (must be all the weight I lost during the summer). If I don't want to be noticed then I can avoid being seen. I've been privy to some of the most interesting conversations that way. After all, Harry and Dumbledore aren't the only ones going around this school invisible.   
  
But even after weeks of observation I can't figure out why Snape's watching Harry. Maybe he's found out that Harry's obsessed with Ron, and feels some sort of sympathy or maybe he's just equating Harry's longing with his own. I kind of wish there was someone else I could talk to about this, but it's really best no one else knows. After all, if it gets out that Harry's in love with Ron it would ruin their friendship.   
  
So I sit here on my bed knowing that Harry's not really sleeping. He was watching Ron's bed with the tenacity of a bulldog.   
  
A glance at the clock tells me I'm already twenty minutes late. I slip out of bed knowing that Harry won't notice me.  
  
I chuckle as I make my way out of Gryffindor Tower. If only they would talk to the people they were watching, watching wouldn't be the only thing they were doing.   
  
As I watch that perfectly shaped eyebrow arch at my arrival I know that talking to my watcher was the best thing I could have done.   
  
Wrapping my arms around his slender waist, I shake my head at the question in his eyes. Kissing Draco's lips, I can't help but find this amusing.   
  
So it wasn't the weight I lost over the summer.   
  
***  
  
R&R! 


End file.
